


Make x Waves

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But Gon can take it, Circumcised characters, Coming Too Early, Curious Gon, Determined Gon, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Hickeys, Hisoka is good with his tongue, Hisoka is hung, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Patient Hisoka, Rimming, Rough Kissing, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Accidentally stumbling upon a gay adult site, Gon is now curious about how sex between two guys work. But he has one problem, he needs one more guy to actually do it with. Gon couldn't ask Kurapika or Leorio because they were already together, he couldn't asked Killua because he's just a friend and he didn't want there relationship to be weird and he couldn't ask out a random stranger because he didn't trust anyone he didn't know to do it with. But he did have one more opinion and he was pretty sure he wouldn't deny him this. He hoped.





	1. Setting x Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm here with another fic this one's HisoGon. HisoGon is one of my top five favorite pairings, I decided to write my very own fic about these two. There is a significant lack of consensual HisoGon and I want to change that. KilluGon is fine and all but it's way too boring. HisoGon is where its at. So if your a fan of this wonderful pairing than go ahead and read it and tell me what you think in the comments. If there is any grammatical errors please let me know and I will fix it. And if anyone is ooc that's because I wanted it to be
> 
> Ages so you guys can know:
> 
> Gon is 17  
> Hisoka is 31

Make x Waves

 

Chapter 1

Gon stared anxiously at his phone, at the name of the man he wanted to try sex with, his hand trembling as his thumb hovered over the call button, sweat running down the nape of his neck and following the slope of his spine. Gon quickly pressed the button before he could syke himself out of calling him. Pressing the phone again the his ear, hearing the sound of it ringing, Gon waited for the other to pick up. As the ringing neared its end, Gon went to pull the phone away but was stopped when someone answered on the other end.

“Hello~” said a deep velvety smooth voice.

Gon shuddered at the sultry voice, clearing his suddenly dry throat before answering. “Hey Hisoka, it's Gon.” Gon said. Congratulating himself for not letting his nerves make him stutter. He couldn't sound like he was nervous or Hisoka wouldn't take his request seriously.

A soft chuckle sounded in the other end of the phone causing Gon to shudder at the sound. “I knew that Gon, we did exchange numbers. So, what is it you need~” Hisoka said, voice a little on the teasing side.

Swallowing once more, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “Do you, uh, remember what you said back then? About if I ever needed anything and I didn't want to get my friends involved?” Gon asked, hands fidgeting in his lap, lifting his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Ah yes I remember. What is it that you need from me that you couldn't ask your friends?” Hisoka asked, deep seductive voice caressing Gons ear, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. 

After a moment's pause Gon replied with, “I-I found this website on the internet and it got me curious to learn more about it. And I thought that, y'know, you would be willing to teach me more about it?” Gon said it as a question, hoping Hisoka would get what he was trying to say. There was another soft chuckle on the other end of the end, causing it to crackle slightly.

“And what was it that made you curious?~” the magician asked, deep voice somehow getting deeper and more husky. Gons cheeks flared a burning cherry red at how Hisoka was sounding over the phone.

“Uhh, i-it was a-a… eh… adult site.” He whispered the last part, as if his his Aunt Mito would come bursting into his room and demand what he had been looking at. Ever since that night he's been educating himself on how two men had sex. He'd downloaded tons of videos, a few picture he found arousing and even ventured deeper into the much more kinkier stuff. Gon had kept  the things that turned him on and ignored the things that didn't do anything for him or were too gross to be a turn on. And everything he had gotten his hands on involved men. And only men. Don't get him wrong women were pretty, but he didn't see the appeal. Men had always been more interesting to him. To their rugged looks to their strong hard bodies.

But he didn't want to just watch videos or touch himself to pictures, he learned better with hands on experience. So here he was, going to ask his sorta friend to have sex with him. And he was glad he decided it was Hisoka he wanted for his first time. Maybe that was because he's had a massive crush on him ever since they met all those years ago. His cool but intimidating stature, his sinister aura, the way his eyes gleamed with unrestrained bloodlust and his uncanny way of getting into your head was all the things that made him both terrifying and attractive to Gon. His other friends hated him because he was a creep and a pervert, but Gon already knew that but that didn't deter him.

Gon knew what he was getting himself in when he gave Hisoka his number and he was surprised and also kinda disappointed that Hisoka had not once texted or called him. Hisoka did say that Gon could call or text him anytime he wanted and if he needed something from him. And now Gon needed something from Hisoka, something he was sure Hisoka wouldn't deny him.

“Ohh~ how naughty, Gon. Looking up dirty sites are we. So you got curious of what you saw and now want to experiment? Is that right my Gon?~” Hisoka asked in his silky smooth voice. Almost gasping softly at the way Hisoka said his named Gon nodded his head, remembering that Hisoka couldn't see he went with say, “yes, Hisoka. I-i want to learn how to–” swallowing the lump in his throat Gon continued, “Do it. So… will you be my first?” Gon said, his voice dropping low, hoping it sounded sexy enough to encourage Hisoka into accepting. Knowing he was playing dirty, using Hisoka attraction towards him to his advantage.

The was a shirt pause on the line, Gon thinking that Hisoka was thinking it over. Gon open his mouth to see if Hisoka was still on the line but Hisoka beat him to it. “Mmm, Gon, how unfair~ Using my weakness against me. You've grown quite a lot and now I'm more interested in seeing how much you've grown. I'll do it. But on one condition~” Hisoka said his own voice dropping an octave.

“What is it?” Gon nervously said wiping his clammy hands on his bedsheets, what would Hisoka want in return? He was already getting sex what else would he want?

“My one condition is once I show you the pleasures of the flesh, you my sweet Gon, must be my boyfriend~ How does that sound~” Hisoka propositioned.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Gon asked, not believing his crush was not only agreeing to have sex with him but also wanting to be his boyfriend. He could already hear the voices of his friends pleading with him not to accept, but he shook the voice away.

“Yes.” Was the straightforward answer.

“Um, okay, that sounds reasonable. Let's do it!” Gon said excitedly, relieved that it wasn't something he wouldn't be willing to do, yet coming from Hisoka he would probably do anything the man wanted.

Hisoka chuckled, the line crackling with the sound. Gon smiled brightly, eyes gleaming with excitement. “Okay, how will we be doing this? Where do I have to go so we could meet?” Hisoka asked. Gon perked up at this and happily explained where they were to meet. Tomorrow, since Hisoka was actually pretty close by, they were to meet at a little cafe around heavens arena at 12.30am, since that was were he was staying for extra training and money.

With that settled Gon and Hisoka said their goodbyes and ended the call. Gon flopped backwards on his bed, sighing in content as he wiggled with excitement and anticipation, in anticipation for what was going to happen. “Well that worked out better than I could have imagined. I knew he would jump at the chance to sleep with me, but I never thought he would ask me to be his boyfriend. Ahh, I'm so excited!” Gon exclaimed, throwing his hands and feet up into the air. After a couple minutes Gon calmed down enough to get out of bed and head into the conjoined bathroom to wash up all of the days sweat and grime.

After washing up and dressed in nothing but his boxers and tank top, Gon climbed into bed and snuggle into his pillow, hugging it to his chest imaging it to be Hisoka. Tomorrow he not only would lose his virginity he's going to also gain a boyfriend too. This was so exciting he couldn't help thrash his legs. Taking a deep breath, Gon closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, clearing his mind if all thought so it would be easier to fall asleep.

“Wait!” He said, eyes flying open. _Shit!_ He thought. “I'm going to need to go pick up some things tomorrow before I meet Hisoka. I have to be prepared for this.” He said closing his eyes again.

“I'll be ready for you Hisoka. I will not disappoint you.” Gon whispered as he fell into a deep sleep filled with thoughts of the red headed magician.


	2. Raging x Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally gets the hisoDICK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure hisogon smut right here!!! If you asked me if my friends jumped in a boiling pet deep in Hisogon hell, and if I would follow them... 
> 
> I would say hell yes! Butt naked too!!

****Unlocking the door and stepping into the semi dark hallway of his room, Gon pushed the door closed with his hip, since his arms were full with bags of groceries. Gon walked to his room, not before dropping off a couple bags in the kitchen area.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with one smaller bag, Gon dumped the contents onto his bed. Gon looked at the assortment of items he had picked up on the way back from the groceries.

He had picked up everything he could think to get for what was coming later on in the day. He picked up condoms(flavored and regular) and almost every type of lubricant he could find. The condoms were extra large as shown on the black and gold box they came in. He blushed. He knew he picked the right size because he's seen Hisoka naked once before. Even though it was a shock he still got an eyeful of the mans package.

And it was another big shock seeing Hisoka, another man, naked and feeling all tingly and hot under the collar afterwards. That confused Gon greatly. He wasn't sure he was supposed to feel that way after seeing a man naked.

His aunt mito had once told him when he got older he would start to experience changes and that he would begin to see girls differently. But there was a problem. She had said girls, what about guys. She had never talked to him about how he would see guys differently. A matter of fact she didn't even mention anything about other guys, just girls and how he would begin thinking about them more.

But when he saw girls, he didn't seem to experience what his Aunt Mito was hinting at and he didn't think about them all that much either. For a matter of fact, he didn't much think of anyone really. He was always to focused on training his nen.

But all that changed when he met Hisoka. And then his every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Hisoka. Is this what his Aunt Mito was talking about. If so it confused him greatly. Was he supposed to think of Hisoka constantly, so much that it was hard to concentrate on anything.

And when he crossed paths with the man, was he supposed to get hot everytime he faced the man. He didn't think so. That's why he always tried to avoid him, in hopes of getting over whatever was happening to him. 

He tried looking for strong fighters to test his skills on. But there never seemed to be anyone's worth his time. No one was exciting. No one put fear in him and made him want to run and hide. No one ever made him feel small and insignificant. Like he was just a little kid on the playground surrendered by bigger and stronger boys.

No one excited Gon like Hisoka did.

So what did this mean? Did he like Hisoka? He did like the eccentric man a whole lot more than Killua's brother, that was for sure. But did he like like him. Hmm… he had to think more on it if he wanted a solid answer. For the meantime he had to get ready to go meet Hisoka.

 

[[Ring Ring Ring]]

 

Gon was startled out of his thoughts at his phone ringing. Confused at who would be calling him this early in the morning, Gon plucked the phone off the nightstand and slid his thumb across the screen and pressed the speaker to his ear.

“Hello, this is Gon speaking!” Gon said.

“Why hello early bird, pleasant surprise seeing you are up and ready for the day?~♥️” came a silky smooth reply.

Gon shuddered involuntarily at hearing the magicians voice on the other end “Ah, Hisoka. Good morning. I didn't know it was you calling.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hisoka chuckle in that deep sexy way that had Gons heart thumping wildly in his chest. “You know there is this little thing called, a caller ID. You do know what that is right, Gon?~♣️” Hisoka teased lightly.

Gon puffed out his cheeks in slight offense. “Yes, Hisoka, I know what a caller ID is. I just didn't looked at who was calling. Anyway why are you calling so early. Weren't we meeting a little later?” Gon questioned.

Hisoka hummed in the back of his throat before answering. “Oh, don't worry, I'm actually already at our meeting place. I came early since I had the feeling you would want to pick up a few things. Am I right.~♦️”

Gon flushed a even deeper red. “How did–” Gon went to say, but was cut off by Hisoka. “Oh Gon-kun. You are adorable, but also so predictable. I knew you were going to want to be well prepared for what we were going to be doing. I know you more than you actually know. You always want to give a hundred and ten percent in everything you do. Am I right, or am I right.” Gon could hear the smirk In the other man's voice over the line. Gon bit his lip, tugging on the end if his graphic t-shirt. “Yeah, Hisoka, you're right.” Gon relented.

“Exactly. I know you more than you are aware, my fruit. And I'm going to learn a few new things as well too. Like are you a screamer or are you quiet? Do you tremble when you are touched on a certain spot? Ohhh~ the possibilities are endless, Gon️.~ Mmm, I can't wait. You better hurry my fruit. I don't know how long I can control myself. I just can't help thinking about sliding my big hard coc–”

“Alright, Hisoka! I'll see you in an hour! I'm hanging up now, bye!” Gon quickly ended the called before Hisoka could say any more lewd things. God's, he was sure he would have fainted if Hisoka said anymore about how he was going to shove his thick shaft–no! Ughh! He can't think of that right now. He had to get ready!

Goddamn it Hisoka.

Looking at the time on his phone, he saw he only had 60 minutes before he had to go meet Hisoka. He would take a quick shower than he would be heading out.

(20 minutes later)

Gon came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and one drying his hair. He felt fresh and relaxed.  He had already laid out his clothes for the day so he quickly pulled them on. They weren't extravagant or flashy, since they were going to be taken off anyway, but they were still supposed to look good. Gons blush spread all the way down his chest at that realization.

_ How would Hisoka take them off, though? Would he go slow or would he be impatient and tear them off. _

Shudder at the thought of Hisoka getting rough with him, Gon didn't think he could handle the magician going slow. Knowing him, Hisoka would drag it out for as long as he wanted, making Gon to melt into a mess of Gon pudding

Shaking the thoughts away, Gon, quickly stepped into a pair of boots.

Looking over his outfit in the floor length mirror, Gon gave himself a big toothy grin.

“Okay! Time to go meet Hisoka and lose my virginity!” the young man exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

 

It didn't take long to get to the cafe or to find Hisoka sitting at a outdoor table shuffling his cards.

_ He's always playing with those cards. Doesn't he kill people with those. Hmm… how does he get them clean after– _

“Oh, hello Gon. Fancy meeting you here~♠️” Hisoka drawled in his naturally, or was it unnaturally, seductive voice. All the same, Gon couldn't help the involuntary shiver that raced up his spine.

“Y-yean, hi, Hisoka. Are you r-ready?” stammered Gon, who seemed to have found an interesting spot on the pavement. “Hahah… straight to the point I see. That's what I like about you, Gon-kun.~️ That makes you even more delectable.~♥️” Hisoka licked his lips provocatively. Gon followed the little pink appendage, but quickly looked away, a burning warmth coming to his cheeks.

And for some reason he felt hot all of a sudden.

It wasn't even that hot out. It was barely 80 degrees. That was when he took notice of Hisoka’s eyes. The gold of his Iris was eclipsed by his dilated pupils. Gon gasped. He could almost feel the lust and desire coming off of Hisoka in waves. And it was washing over his smaller frame like how water cascaded down his body.

Now he knew why it felt so hot. Hisoka's hatsu was flaring up causing the immediate vicinity to feel like he was inside of an oven.

“H-Hisoka…” Gon stammered, voice slightly husky, taking a step or two back. He was sweating now. His face felt hot and his body felt tingly. It was a weird feeling, and he didn't like that what he was feeling was happening out in public where anyone could see.

Hisoka's hatsu felt so hot against him and it was somehow weighing him down as if he was wearing weighted training clothes. And under all that was the familiar feeling of dread, like how he felt when he first met the man.

But under that, deep in his core, his excitement for what was coming was mounting. It may not have been as extreme as Hisoka's.

But it was damn near close.

“Yess, Gon-kun?~♥️”

“F-follow me.” Gon said, not giving Hisoka a chance to respond he turned away and began walking back to heavens arena, confident that Hisoka would follow. And as he predicted, he heard the nearly silent footsteps following closely behind him.

Walking ahead wasn't only for Gon to show the way back to heavens arena, ( even though he knew Hisoka already knew where the arena was) or to hide his growing erection but to allow the excited man to get a view of his backside. But this time he didn't feel uncomfortable with the man walking behind him like in the past.

He knew he was playing with fire here, but he wanted to feel Hisoka's hatsu rise to its limits. Which he learned a long time again was limitless.

That dreadful but exciting feeling was beginning to be addictive. And he couldn't wait to see what the red haired man would do. He just hoped he wasn't biting off more than he could chew.

They made it to heavens arena and up to the 200th floor and into his room without incident. Before Gon could even get the door all the way closed, he was slammed back first against the door, Hisoka attacking his lips in a bruising kiss.

Gon was momentarily caught off guard, but quickly succumbed to the pent up feelings that had built over the years he's know this man. Yes this man. This strong, very dangerous and unpredictable man. He kissed back with the enthusiasm of a first timer, but he still gave it his all.

Hisoka swept his tongue over Gon’s plush bottom lip, earning himself a gasp from the action. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the hot wet mouth before him. Gon moaned, legs trembling as his mouth was ravished by the much more experienced tongue trying to slither down his throat. Finally, after a while, Hisoka broke the kiss and lavished nips and kisses down his neck.

“Ohh~ Gon! You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. You've ripened into a fine young man. And now I'm going to make you into a real man.~♥️” Hisoka whispered hotly in Gon ear before biting down. “Hahhh!” Gon whimpered at the honeyed promise, grabbing a fist full of the crimson locks, and pulling the man closer to his own body.

Gon pushed off the door, closing it all the way in the process, and jumped, wrapping his legs around the magicians trim waist. Hisoka,  being already prepared, caught Gon under his thighs, hands squeezing the soft but muscular limbs in his hands. “Mmm… Hisoka! On the bed, put me on the bed!” Gon pleaded desperately. Hisoka compiled without as much as a lewd remark, since his mouth was currently busy sucking red splotchy bruises on his neck.

Gon keened in a high pitch voice as Hisoka sucked a bruise on a particularly sensitive spot. “Ohh-fuck- Hisoka!”

Before Gon knew it his back was being pressed into his mattress, Hisoka situating himself between his spread thighs. Even though he was inexperienced, he had read up on what he needed to do when it came to pleasing his lover, and he was going to make the most out of the knowledge he obtained.

Hisoka lifted the jersey, exposing the perky dusty pink nipples to the cool air. “Mmm… so pretty~♠️” Hisoka muttered to himself. Gon blushed as he felt the burning gaze of Hisoka's eyes on his chest.

“H-Hisoka! Don't just look at them! It's so embarrassing!” Gon cried, moving his hands to cover his hard nubs. Seeing this, Hisoka growled low in his throat,ceasing Gon's hands in their tracks. “Don't. You. Dare. Hands above your head, my apple.~♣️” Gon shivered at the commanding voice, complying to Hisoka's command. Gon raised his hands above his head. Hisoka smirked down at the lean body before him, a dark gleam in his already dark lust filled eyes.

Hisoka reached out and placed both hands on the rapidly rising and falling chest. Running down the expanse of soft, smooth tanned skin. Gon's skin was a rich golden brown, his nipples hard and waiting to be touched.

How he's waited for this day. He was not going to rush this. Oh no. He was going to take his sweet time savoring Gon's beautiful body. Every touch, every taste will be stored in a bank deep in his conscience, for later use when he wasn't with Gon.

And this all came to happen because the boy stumbled upon a gay erotic site.  _ Mmmm~ Gon!~♥️ _ Hisoka moaned internally.

“HisokAHHH!” Gon was cut off when Hisoka took his nipples in hand and squeezed. HARD! Gon cried out at the intense pain that shot through his body. And it went straight to his aching need. Gon withered on the bed, twisting g his body to try and get away or get more of the delicious pain.

Hisoka smirked sadistically, twisting the hard nubs, pulling them away fro Gon's body, damn near lifting the poor boy off the bed. Gon shook his head side to side as tears welled in his eyes. It hurt so much, but he wanted so much more of it. Ugh, it was so confusing. Why was his body reacting so pleasurably to having his nipples assaulted. He didn't know, but he honestly couldn't care because if Hisoka didn't stop pulling on his nipples he was going to cum way too soon.

“Hi-Hisoka! Wait wait wait! I-Im gonna cum! Please w-wait!” Gon begged for the man t stop before he made a mess. At long last, just when he was about to lose it, Hisoka let go of his now sore, reddened nipples.  Gon lay gasping for breath as he come down from the throws of pleasurable pain.

“Hehehe… look at you, my fruit. You never cease to amaze me. You are ripening into a beautiful masochist. And we will have fun playing with my more sadistic side, I assure you.~♣️” Hisoka said.

Hisoka wasted no time in claiming Gon lips in another(probably even more) bruising kiss. Gon moaned wantonly, Hisoka swallowing the boys moans as he mapped out the teens mouth. Licking over his teeth and the roof of Gon mouth.

Gon wrapped his legs around Hisoka's waist and, using strength he worked all his life to gain, rolled them both over so he was now on top, straddling Hisoka.

Momentarily stunned by the change in positions, Hisoka smirked up at the blushing face hovering over him. Gon, his shirt still bunched up over his nipples which were red and swollen, and with little hesitation, began to lavished the man's neck with kisses of his own, just like Hisoka had done to him. Gon sucked his own bruises onto Hisoka's neck, earning a deep moan from the man,which spurred him on. Gon lifted the man's shirt so he could mark even more pale unblemished skin.

“Mmm~yess~Gon.~♥️” Hisoka moaned.

Hisoka pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. Gon sat up to get a good look of the sexy man he, after all these years, finally got in his bed.

“Hisoka, you're so fucking sexy.” Gon tried for a little dirty talk. He read that most people liked a vocal partner, and he was right. Hisoka moaned, gripping Gon's hips in a bruising grip. Gon moaned as well, rolling his hips instinctively. He had no idea what he was doing but it felt too good to stop now.

“Mmm… Gon. I'm going to ruin you for that ~♥️” Hisoka growled, voice like hot honey running down his body. Gon eyes rolled back into his head at the dark promise. “Fuck Hisoka! Do it, ruin me, break me, do something, please!” Gon moaned, accompanying every word with a roll his hips, pushing his plump ass into the growing bulge in Hisoka's pants.

Gon was so hard in his short that it actually started to hurt. So Gon stilled his hips and tugged at Hisoka's hand that were wrapped around his waist. “H-Hisoka… hahhh… let–let me t-take off my c-clothes.”

“mmm… yess, hurry Gon-kun. I don't think I'll be able restrain myself for much longer.~♥️”

Gon moved off of Hisoka when the man released his hips. Quickly, Gon discarded his clothes on the floor where they weren't in the way anymore. When Gon looked over at Hisoka he too was completely naked.

Gon took a moment to appreciate the man's gorgeous physique. Curious eyes traveled down the expanse of pale flesh and hard muscle until his eyes landed on the one thing that's plagued his wet dreams ever since he first saw it up close.

Gon’s mouth salivated at the sight of Hisoka impressive manhood. It was so big and quite intimidating if he was being honest but Gon was not deterred. Even more determined to take every last inch. Gon reach out a steady hand to wrap around the thick shaft, marveling at how smooth and hard Hisoka was.

He was long, thick and cut,(the first time seeing one, besides his own, without a foreskins, and he quite honestly liked it better that way) and veins traveling along the thick shaft. The flushed purple head glistening with pre-cum. Gon had the sudden urge to taste him. So he threw caution to be wind and licked the weeping tip,gathering the slightly salty liquid on his tongue.

It was odd how it was both salty and sweet at the same time, but he knew he would begin loving the taste. And he made it known how much he like the way Hisoka tasted.

_ “ _ Hisoka... you... taste… so good.” Gon said, taking more of Hisoka into his mouth. Being inexperienced, Gon took to much and choked. He pulled off to cough and take several deep breaths before diving back in. Relaxing his throat this time.

“Ohh...mmmm...Gon!~ you are a quick learner. You're doing such a good job for your first time.~♥️” Hisoka breathlessly said. Giving tiny thrusts into Gon’s hot wet mouth. Gon hummed at the praise, sending vibrations up Hisoka's spine. “Yess, Gon. Keeping going. I'm almost there!~♥️”

So Gon sucked the thick member, saliva dripping down his chin. Whatever he couldn't take he use his hands to stroke him. Gon pulled off to lick the wet head, sucking, nibbling and kissing it. Hisoka was moaning his encouragement. Gon feeling light as he gave the man he had fantasized about countless times pleasure. Gon was hard and aching between his own legs. But at that moment Hisoka came first. He had to get Hisoka off first. Then Hisoka would touch him next.

Gon withdrew from sucking Hisoka, his jaw beginning to ache, licking his moist swollen lips. He was getting kinda frustrated that Hisoka hadn't cum yet. What was he doing wrong. He was doing everything right, wasn't he? So what was the problem.

At seeing the frustrated look on his little inexperienced lovers face, Hisoka chuckled wholeheartedly. “Aww, Gon. What's wrong?~♣️” Hisoka questioned, raising up on his elbows. Gon eyed the swollen cock before meeting the hooded golden stare of Hisoka.

“Your not cumming.” Gon said, pouting a small bit. Hisoka raised a amused eyebrow, thinking that, yes, Gon was still innocent in his knowledge of sex. So Hisoka decided to educate his fruit.

“Well, i am older so it takes a little more than a simple blowjob to get me off. And anyway, I want to be buried deep inside you before I get there. So don't worry about making me cum before you.~♦️ I plan on making you lose it before I do anyways~♥️” Hisoka said as he scooped up Gon in his arms. Gon sighed and melted in the strong arms of his new lover.

Not only was he going to lose his virginity, but he was also learning that since Hisoka was older and more experienced, Gon would have to try extra hard to make Hisoka cum. With new determination, Gon locked his arms around Hisoka's neck and kissed the man hard. Putting all his passion into the kiss.

Hisoka returned the kiss with equal passion. Both men were finally letting all their feeling for each other wash over them in a tsunami of pent up sexual tension. The waves lapping at their feet as they plunged into each other.

Gon was the first to succumb to his desires and starting sucking vigorously on the tongue in his mouth, earning a loud heavy moan from Hisoka. Hisoka laid back down so Gon’s luscious thighs were on either side of his hips. Gon’s cock was hard and wet between them, aching from neglect.

“H-Hisoka… put it inside me, p-please!” Gon begged his lover. He pushed his plump ass back on the thick length nestled between his cheeks. The shaft rubbing deliciously across his puckered hole.

“Hahah...ahhh~” Gon moaned wantonly. He rolled his hips, seeking the friction that would take some of the pressure building in his core to new heights. Hisoka moaned, running skillful hands up and down the slightly defined chest and ads of the younger man on top of him.

“You want it that bad huh, Gon? Well I'll give you what you want.~♥️♥️” Hisoka growled possessively when Gon moaned loudly and lewdly.  

Before he could forget, Gon pointed a shaking finger at the nightstand. “Th-there’s lube and c-condoms in the drawer. If you want to u-use the condoms that is.” Gon said, honey colored eyes eclipsed by the black of his pupils. 

“Mmm… so thoughtful. I'll forego using the condoms if it's fine by you. And I assure you that I'm clean. And since you a virgin (but not for long) we won’t be needing one. But it's also up to you too, Gon.~♠️” Hisoka said reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the brand new bottle of lubricant.

“Its ok, Hisoka. I'm fine not using one.” Gon said shyly.

Hisoka smile fondly up at the oh so innocent boy he was about to deflower. And he didn't have to have a condom in the way either.  _ Ohh~so perfect~♥️ _ Hisoka took the lube and quickly spread a generous about on his fingers.

“Alright Gon-kun, face down, ass up. I want to see you.~♥️” Hisoka whispered, voice husky with want. Gon quickly nodded, scrambling off of Hisoka and getting on all fours. He lowered his upper half to the bed and stuck his butt in the air like Hisoka wanted. He was so excited that he didn't notice how embarrassing the position he was now in was. All he wanted was Hisoka deep inside him.

Hisoka sat back and took a gander at Gon smooth hairless pick hole. Hisoka moaned, licking his lips at the sinful sight. He place his palms on each cheeks and gave them a squeeze. “Mmm~so soft.~♥️” he then spread them apart so he could see the twitching pink hole more clearly. He needed a taste, and without giving off a warning, Hisoka pushed his face in between the round soft mounds, pushing his tongue as far as it would go into Gon. Gon let a wonderfully breathy gasp, then moaned as Hisoka began to eat him out.

He read about this too. At first he thought it was kinda gross, but what Hisoka was doing felt to good for Gon to even think about where Hisoka was putting his tongue. He was glad he washed before going to meet Hisoka.  _ Good job, Gon. _ Gon patted himself on the back for being so thoughtful.

He was pulled out if his thoughts when hioska licked around the tight rim before plunging back inside. He was making lewd slurping sounds that went straight to Gon's aching need. Gon keened, pushing back on Hisoka deft tongue as he mewled his praise.

“Fuck-Hisoka!” Gon cried out as he suddenly came, spilling his seed on his sheets. Gon trembled as the aftershocks of his first orgasm took him. He was flushed a bright red, cheeks moist with sweat and… tears _? Wha- when did i start crying? _ Gon wondered.

Even though he was now thoroughly sated, he was still hard between his legs. And Hisoka hadn't cum yet. He felt like a silly virgin for cumming from just Hisoka's tongue. He was going to have to make sure hisoka came too.

“Sorry I came too early.” Gon apologized, looking over his shoulder at Hisoka, who had an amused expression on his face. “It happens. Don't worry about it. But look, you're still hard so we can keep going.~♥️” Hisoka reassured softly, kissing one cheek then the other. Gon moaned softly at the gentle press of soft lips against his skin.

“Please, Hisoka.” Gon begged, and he knew exactly what he was begging for. And Hisoka seemed to know too because he rolled Gon onto his back and began to push a finger inside of him. Gon tensed slightly at the intrusion. It felt weird having something like a finger going in him. But he was soon gasping once Hisoka pushed in further and start a steady rhythm of pulling and pushing his long slender finger inside him.

Hisoka withdrew his finger and pushed it back in to the knuckle. He repeated this motion for a few minutes before adding a second. Gon breath hitched at the feeling of a second finger being pushed into him. Gon moaned when the fingers brushed something inside of him, causing him to gasp and buck on the digits inside him.

“Hehe… seems I found it. How does it feel my apple-chan.~♥️” Hisoka asked as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching out Gon's tight entrance. It was so hot inside Gon that Hisoka was struggling to keep from taking the boy then and there. But he reigned in his need to fuck fast and hard. There would be time for that later, for now he had to make sure Gon had the best sex of his life.

“Hahhh-ahhh… shit~Hisoka! It feels so good~” Gon moaned, rolling his hips as Hisoka fingered him open. Hisoka smirked as he added a third and that had Gon making the most deliciously lewd sounds Hisoka had ever heard. “Mmm~Gon~♥️ I think that's enough for now, don't you think?~♥️” Hisoka said, removing his fingers and reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his palm, lathering up his turgid cock and adding a little more to Gon's thoroughly stretched hole.

Tossing the bottle away, Hisoka lined himself up with Gon's hole. Before he pushed inside, he locked eyes with the younger boy. Gon's face was a bright red, his blushed staining all the way down his chest. Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation. Gon was trembling as the need to be filled overwhelmed him.

“Please… Hisoka…”

At that plea, Hisoka began to push inside. It slipped out on the first try, but he tried again. This time holding himself in one hand as he guided himself in. Gon held his legs under his knees as Hisoka used one hand to push his thigh to his chest while the other one held his shaft at the base.

Hisoka pushed in again, this time getting the head past the tight ring. Gon hissed at the slight burn, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. Hisoka continued to push in at a steady pace. Groaning as he sheathed himself in Gon's tight moist heat. It was even hotter then when he used his fingers. He could feel the soft walls engulfing him as he slid in to the base.

Gon was almost too tight, and Hisoka wondered if he was hurting him, but he dismissed that thought at the moan that slipped past those full moist lips. Hisoka bottomed out inside Gon, thick length buried deep within the smaller body beneath him.

“Ohhh~yesss… Gon~♥️ you feel even better than my wildest, filthiest dreams.~♥️♥️ how does it feel Gon? Tell me. Tell me how it feels to finally be filled with my cock.~♥️♥️♥️” Hisoka's moan rumbled deep and heavy in his chest and throat. The vibrations shaking Gon to his core, causing his hard member to swell even more.

“Ahh...Hisoka, it feels so good. Fuck. You're stretching me so wide!” Gon responded the only way he knew how at that moment.

Gon was leaking profusely, the crown of his cock flushed a lovely pink and glistening as it strained against his flat quivering stomach.

“Ohhhh…” was all Gon could get out. He was drunk and high on the feeling of being filled by Hisoka. He was so big that he thought he might break if Hisoka out it inside. It hurt. Gods it hurt, but underneath all that pain was immense pleasure that made him quiver in want and need.

Hisoka allowed Gon a few minutes to adjust, before setting a slow and steady pace. Gon moaned as Hisoka pulled out and slide back in smoothly. The stretch burn, but Gon didn't mind. The sensations were so intense, making it seem like every nerve endings was on fire.

“Hahhh...ahhh...ohhh...” Gon gasped when Hisoka thick length dragged across that sweet spot that Hisoka had found earlier, and that made Gon sing a beautiful chorus of moans, whines and whimpers.

It was so much better than his own fantasies of being taken by Hisoka. Gon could feel every inch of the eccentric magician dragging along his sensitive walls.

Gon instinctively tightened around Hisoka, causing the magicians hips to stutter slightly. But Hisoka recovered fast, reminding Gon that he was the more experienced one in this relationship. Hisoka gave a possessive growl before going back to fucking Gon slow and deep.

Gon's back arched as Hisoka hit a particular spot inside him, hitting Gon's deepest parts with every buck of the man's hips, driving him deeper still. This man was a fucking God.

Gon moaned at that word.

Man...

Hisoka was a man. A big strong man. A very dangerous and unpredictable man. A man who could kill him within seconds.

And at that moment, Gon thought, Hisoka was his man.

Yess~ that sounded so right...

His man...

Hisoka was his and only his, and no one could take his man away from him.

“Ahhh-ohhhh… Hisoka! You're so big–fuck...fuck...fuck– p-please...don't s-stop!” Gon cried out as Hisoka drove into him over and over again. Hitting his deepest parts. That prompted Hisoka to pick up the pace. The magician grabbed Gon by the ankles and pushed them down on the pillow on other side of Gon's head, effortlessly folding the boy in half.

Hisoka, his patients completely depleted, set a new bruising pace that rocked the whole bed. If Gon had neighbors, they would undoubtedly know what was happening on the other side of the wall.

At the new position and Hisoka finally losing control, Gon let his wanton moans fall freely now that Hisoka was holding back anymore.

“Fuck! Shit…ahh–ohhh… yess Hisoka! Yes...yes...yes…” Gon was quickly losing it. Feeling his end quickly nearing, the boy locked his arms around the older man's neck, crashing their lips together. Hisoka and Gon moaned in unison when their teeth clanked against each other. They kissed passionately, trading saliva. Gon bit and sucked on the older man's bottom lip, earning a hot lustful groan and a particularly hard thrust of his hips.

That jolted Gon in the best way possible. Gon was surprised when Hisoka suddenly pulled out and flip him so he was once again on his knees, his chest pressed down to the mattress. Hisoka wasted no time in pushing back into Gon and fucking into him roughly.

Gon cried as the new position drove Hisoka deeper. Gon could feel how deep Hisoka was able to go, momentarily stunned that Hisoka was somehow too deep. But he put that out of his mind as Hisoka gripped his hips and fucked him into next week.

Gon could do nothing but moan and whimper, but he didn't want to just lay there and let Hisoka have all the fun. So he began pushing back on everyone of Hisoka powerful thrusts forward.

“Yesss~my beautiful, sweet, slutty Apple-chan. You are positively wondrous. Yes back that fat ass up. Just like that Gon-kun. You're doing so well.~♥️♥️” Hisoka's voice enveloped Gon in a shroud of lust and desire, just for him. Gon smiled at that. Tears running down his cheeks as he cried as, for the second time, his cock twitched and shot his load onto the mattress below.

Gon went boneless and Hisoka continued to pound into his now pliant body. Hioska gave a few more thrust and, pushing himself as deep as humanly possible, came inside of Gon tight heat. Coating his virgin walls with his thick hot essence. Gon moaned as he felt himself being filled with a warmth that had him seeing stars.

Hisoka continued to thrust into Gon, riding out his orgasm. After a while he pulled out and flopped down on the bed by Gon’s side. As he caught his breath, he took a gander at the boy beside him, seeing that Gon was still in the position he left him in. 

Ass up and face in his pillow.

Hisoka chuckled, smirking smugly as Gon lowers himself to the bed with a thoroughly exhausted but contented sigh.

“Am I to assume you enjoyed your first time?~♠️” Hisoka inquired. He didn't receive an answer right away because was still dazed from his orgasm. Gon took a minute to catch his breath before answering.

“It… was… the… best… Thank you, Hisoka.” Gon rasped, turning his head so he could see the man who had just give him the best sex of his life and giving him a wide smile.

Hisoka look down at his little fruit fondly. He could feel his heart being squeezed by the sweet innocent smile. Now, Hisoka thought, Gon isn't so innocent anymore. That made Hisoka feel pride for taking Gon's first time and, in his option, out doing himself.

It was a conceited thought but Hisoka did not care either way. He was going to drag to everyone that he turned a little virgin Gon out. Hisoka eyed the expanse of golden brown skin, trailing down the lean back to the dip of his spine to the two glorious mounds that Hisoka could not stop thinking about. Now that he got a taste of that ass, he knew he would not need another for a long time coming.

It was quiet for awhile, both men enjoying the peace after having the best sex of their lives. Gon was the first to break it.

Gon opened his eyes(which he didn't realize he had closed) and smirked at the satisfied look on the man's handsome face.

“Hey, Hisoka?” Gon ventured.

Hisoka looked down at the boy, giving him his full attention. “Yes, Gon?~♥️”

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Gon went form it, bracing himself for disappointment. “Were you serious about…um… us being, y'know… boyfriend's after this?” Gon asked, suddenly feeling unusually shy.

Gon blushed, closing his eyes so he couldn't see the look on Hisoka's face. “Ohh~Gon. I was very serious about us becoming boyfriend's. I like you and now that I got a taste of you i want even more now. So, I have you and you have me. What do you think of that?~♠️” Hisoka waited for the younger man to make his decision.

And it didn't take long before Gon was smiling so wide, Hisoka thought his face would split in two. “Yes, Hisoka!I want you. And I want us to be together. I'm just worried about what my friends will think, y'know.” Gon groaned as he just now remembered his friends. He was so caught up with having fantastic sex with Hisoka that he completely forgotten about his friends. Ugh he was such an idiot. He had to call Killua. Fuck.

Gon buried his face in his pillow at the thought of talking to Killua after what had just happened. As Gon continued with his internal battle, Hisoka was in his own thought of Gon worrying about his friends.

The first thought that had came to mind when Gon said that he was worried about how he friends would react was to just go and kill them. But he banished that thought. If he did that then he could guarantee that be would never get a taste of Gon’s ass ever again.

“You won't have to worry about what your friends think. If they were your true friends they wouldn't have a problem with you dating.” Hisoka said, his voice more serious than Gon was used to. Gon peeked at Hisoka, seeing the golden eyes looking deep into his own. Gon's breath hitched at the intensity of that stare. He could feel himself getting excited again.

“Yeah, I know. But Killua's gonna be the hardest to convince. I won't want to lose him because I'm now dating you but I also don't want to lose you because my best friend doesn't approve. It's so frustrating to deal with. Both of you are very special people in my life and I don't want to have to give up either of you.” Gon looked pleadingly up at Hisoka.

Hisoka smiled fondly. This is why he loved Gon so much. His loyalty was admirable. The man rolled on top of Gon, efficiently smushing Gon into the mattress.

“Ackk! Hisoka, you're squishing me!” Gon complained, but made no move to push the man away. It felt too good having Hisoka on top of him like this. He was warm, firm and safe. Hisoka wound his strong arms around Gon, pressing his face in Gon's neck, inhaling the musky earthy scent of his little lover.

“Like I said, don't worry about your friends. I'll always be by you to held you through it if they don't accept you chose me to be with. But, eventually, they'll come around to it. It'll just take some time.~♥️” Hisoka said, planting small kisses to Gon's neck, jaw and cheek.

Gon sighed contently, melting in the safe embrace of Hisoka. “Okay, Hisoka.” Was all Gon could say as they laid there, wrapped up in each other.

xTBCx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it leave a review in the comments, and face and sub if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions hit me up on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/young242


End file.
